STARS: будто ничего не случилось
by Randomman2
Summary: what if the mansion incident never happened? and the genetic engineering? basic S.T.A.R.S banter and cases. Rated M for swearing and violence/gore
1. Chapter 1

The helicopter roared loudly over the silent arklay mountain disturbing nothing but the leaves and a few owls whilst the other animals slept the dreamless sleep of the damned.

Chris was always nervous before ops but something about this made him more nervous than before I mean an abandoned house in the woods it was practically splatter house he sat wondering whether they would meet a mad scientist named dr west, but alas no Jennifer to rescue.

The scent of burning oil and burning metal filled the air snapping Chris back down to earth.

"Chris look!" Jill said horrified as she stared out of the helicopters windows.

Sure enough when Chris looked out of the windows he saw the bravo team helicopter dug into the ground still slightly smouldering but the endless plume of smoke proved that the fire had been going for quite a while at least 75% of the fuel capacity was there when bravo team crashed

His mind flashed to bravo team as they set down what if they had wounded or worse been killed.

As they set down they set off individually Chris was sent north of the choppers position.

"uh…GUYS!" Joseph shouted out into the dark moonlight and through the silent trees

"I found something!"

Suddenly the sound of rabid dogs pierced the silent if only for a second before plunging the forest into an eerie silence but an ear piercing scream soon shattered this but again only for a second only to be replaced with the sounds of flesh being torn and dogs howling at the moon.

"JOSEPH!" Barry cried out amongst the invisible massacre.

As the team rushed out to see what had happened the dogs slowly got bored of their new found treat they turned their heads slowly towards the team.

As Chris reached the other side of the helicopter he saw Joseph, his guts spilt on the floor.

He was dead.

Chris snapped back into reality when one of the dogs growled at him he wanted to run but his legs seemed to be frozen into place

When the dog leapt after what felt like a millennium a single gunshot rang out.

As he spun round he realized the shot came from a man in stars uniform but he didn't recognise him.

He had shoulder length dirty-blonde hair and had two scars one on the underside of his chin and one right above his eyebrow both on the left side of his face.

But as he was staring at the man he spoke to him

"down the street you can hear her scream you're a disgrace as she slams the door in his drunken face"

Chris woke up in sweat … again this was the third time this week alone luckily it was a Friday

The radio sang away to itself "he cries oh girl you must be mad what happened to the sweet love you and me had" he hit the off button instead of letting it play away to itself, at the moment he was too focused on that creepy dream.

A million questions ran through his head at the same time _who was he? Why was he in his dreams? Why was he in stars uniform? E.t.c_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Sophie623: thank you and I present more :D

Jill was late.

Again.

"irons is gonna fuckin' kill me" Jill thought out loud to herself whilst speeding down the streets of racoon city to get to the police station "he'd probably just fuck me the dirty perverted bastard!"

God she needed coffee.

***later at the s.t.a.r.s head quarters***

Jill burst through the door and ran to her desk she needed it to look like she was busy.

"fortunately for you miss valentine he wasn't feeling himself today" a posh voice called out from the front of the room. Captain Wesker.

Jill's heart skipped a beat irons isn't in.

She stood up with a big smile on her face.

"time to get some coffee mudda fucka" Jill said rather loudly

"well be back by ten o clock at least" a deep voice boomed from the back of the room.

Barry Burton.

"why?"

"there's a new guy coming in"

"is he cute?"

Suddenly a mockingly camp voice piped up from the back. "oh yes he is absolutely ADORABLE!" it was obviously Joseph.

"any way im gonna get some espresso thanks" she chuckled as she left the room

**At Chris' place **

Chris had been staring at the ceiling for an hour now, trying to decipher his particularly strange dream from the night before

When he finally glanced at the clock it flashed continuously to show him that he missed his alarm it flashed the numbers 9:40. Shit.

Irons was gonna castrate him, unless he had a delorian in his garage

Chris rushed his clothes on putting odd socks on and his t-shirt on back to front.

As he gripped the door handle, the phone in his pocket vibrated and let out its signature ringtone. The nokia one.

answering the text from Jill his heart skipped a beat thinking about her smile, her eyes, her contagious happiness even in the most depressing days.

Chris wasn't usually this quiet. It was just today he felt like … well like he was gonna explode.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: thank you for the good reviews :D also Rebecca hasn't been recruited yet sorry! Also sorry for the long wait I would say it's due to the holidays and the limitations I face with school but gods honest truth is I'm lazy as hell )

"Okay the S.T.A.R.S office is located on the second floor just past the three statues" the receptionist smiled at the new recruit

"Thank you" he replied back with a smile

** Back at the S.T.A.R.S office**

"He's five foot eleven, which is standard height" Joseph stated reading out the file on the new recruit

"Yeah" Barry muttered half listening

"Blood type O, standard blood type"

"Yeah"

"And he was a marine sniper" Joseph stated shocked

"Eh?" Barry questioned now fully

"A marine sniper!"

"Holy shit!"

The door opened and a familiar brunette demolition expert walked through the door

"Forest, bravo team has its own quarters now" Wesker said angrily

"I know" he replied quickly

"Forest" Joseph called out

"Yea?"

"We have a marine sniper on our team now"

"Oh what the fuck"

"Actually he's here to be our medic" Barry called out from the back

"Eh?" Joseph and forest both uttered in confusion

"You heard he's alpha teams medic"

"not a brilliant on but not a shit one either" a voice stated from the open door "I'm quite mediocre for being in the marines" the man stood in the door way with a smirk on his face.

The man had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, a scar above his left eyebrow and blue - grey eyes.

He wore casual jeans and a black t-shit that loosely fit him hanging just over his waist.

Oh.

And he wore a huge grin on his face

** Just outside of the rcpd building**

Chris pulled up in his light blue chevy bel air with a white stripe running down the middle rushing out of the car park and rushed up to the team room.

"Hey Chris!" a familiar female voice called out to Chris

"Hey Jill" he grinned back at her, genuinely pleased to see her.

"I got you a coffee"

"Ah a latte, thank you"

"you know we have a new guy on our team?" saying it more to inform chris than to ask a question about the guy.

"no I didn't is he here today?"

"not yet i don't think"

"ah cool Barry's probably gone over his files then"

"Chris I had a really strange dream involving you last night" jill suddenly exclaimed

"oh god" chris shuddered in thought of what it could be.


End file.
